Red Skies and Destinies
by Addie Card
Summary: HP/Nanoha xover. Little Harry Potter finds a sealed book in his mother's old school trunk. Watch as magic and technology intertwine. Warnings Inside. Story Version 1.02 On Indefinite Hiatus, See Profile for Details.
1. Author's Attention Page NONCHAPTER

**THIS IS NOT THE FIRST CHAPTER**

This is where I'll be posting revisions, shout-outs and the like concerning this story, rather than putting fake chapters later on labeled as Author's Notes or the like. So before you start reading, here are a few things you should know:

**AU WARNING**

There will be big changes in the story. That is a given. This is not canon friendly, as I do not like what happened later in the series. Hence this work of fiction.

**OOC WARNING**

A good number of characters will not be acting like they did in the books/ movies.

**CROSSOVER WARNING**

Elements and characters from other sources will be present in the story. Their impact to what happens in the story is not minor, so be warned.

**IQ WARNING**

The Harry Potter in this story will not be the naive ignorant shut-in from canon. To balance this, Dumbledore would not be the secret master manipulator found in some fandoms. He'll still be a meddling old coot though. Expect them to butt heads in the future.

**SUPER WARNING**

Some of the characters would seem to be overpowered. It's just you. They won't be instant-supers. Why? Read below.

**BOOTCAMP WARNING**

There will be tor-err, training scenes in the future. Yes. And the characters will in all likelihood be cursing my name for subjecting them to so-called training. One of the things I hated about the books is that Harry and Co. just sort off bumbled off against their enemies. The DA idea was great, but would it really take a person 4 years, 2 hostile DADA professors (Lockhart doesn't count), Dementors, a basilisk, several Deatheaters and multiple murder attempts by a not-so-dead Dark Lord to convince a person that yes, maybe some training would help increase their survivability at least until they graduate. Even a person with the survival instincts of a moth in a roomful of lit candles would get a clue.

Thanks to those who reviewed the story.

Story Version 1.02

Mods page added.

Chapter 2 Reconstituted.


	2. Prologue: Home Alone

Standard Disclaimer: Any franchises, properties or registered works found in this story are owned by their respective owners. I don't own the Harry Potter licenses, nor wish to own them. Likewise, I also don't own the MGLN series or anything else that gets integrated to this story. I don't seek fame nor fortune in this selfish venture into fandom.

**Red Skies and Destinies**

Prolouge

Home Alone

**********

The 4 year-old boy enjoyed the peace that surrounded him as he sat in his cupboard slash bedroom slash prison. And that was a good thing. His relatives (even at his tender age, he would never call them his step parents, and even calling them his guardians was pushing it) had left the day before, going on a week long trip in celebration of Uncle Vernon's promotion in Grunnings. So they locked the house (and him) and left telling him to not leave the house.

"You better stay in your room boy, we don't want the neighbors seeing your freakishness as it is."

So we find little Harry in his cupboard, doing something that the Dursleys didn't know he enjoyed: reading books. And they were not the "normal" books that can be found in your regular study or library. No, these were books on a subject that would make his Uncle go stark raving mad (not that he doesn't regularly do that, it's a wonder that he hasn't burst a blood vessel from all the screaming he does around Harry). They were books on magic. Not the cheap, parlor tricks that people on television used, but real, honest to goodness Wizard's magic, left behind by his true parents. Seven years worth of magical education, complete with in depth notes, hints and various shortcuts devised by one very intelligent witch.

Harry was smarter than what his relatives thought of him. Since most of his belongings were hand-me-downs and unwanted stuff from Dudley he received a good amount of old clothes (too big), broken toys and various books(Dudley didn't like reading, except for comic books). He taught himself to read early in his childhood, keeping it a secret even to the teachers at the primary school that he sometimes went to. After all, what Uncle Vernon doesn't know is one less thing he could punish him for.

He found the books on accident when Aunt Petunia told him to clean the attic. He had cut his hand moving a large wooden trunk and a few drops spilled out. All of a sudden the the trunk glowed a soft blue hue and opened in front of Harry. Curious, he looked inside and found it had five sealed compartments, with different labels. The inside of the lid had a small bronze plate with the words "Property of Lillian Evans-Potter" and "Modified Specialty Trunk by Messrs. Prongs". The plate was bordered by engraved vines and lilies.

Harry knew that his relatives were lying when they said that his parents died in a car accident. Aside from the obvious shifty looks that they had every time they told him, he occasionally had vivid dreams of his parents, that and flashes of green light. All those weird things that happen to him, like changing people's hair color or talking to the snakes at the zoo that one time, he now had an explanation to it. And it was right in front of him, the key to it all.

That was nearly three months ago. Since then in his spare time, he read and studied the contents on the trunk. He discovered his heritage as a wizard while browsing through her mother's notes and letters during her stay on a magic boarding school in Scotland. He discovered that the trunk was magical, and that he can enter the compartments by touching the lids. The compartments themselves were connected to each other by enchanted doors. The "Books" compartment was a miniature library, with various books ranging from school texts to the obscure tomes his mother collected. The "School material" compartment held several reams of parchment, dozens of feather quills and cases of bottled ink. After a bit of searching he found two boxes full of regular notebooks and a few dozen refillable fountain pens. The "Study" was a spacious living room with a large table and comfortable chairs, and even had a small fireplace. He kept away from the "Potions Supplies" and "Laboratory" compartments, as they had warnings and danger signs on the doors and labels. From what he had of his mother's notes, a lot of the materials used in potions tended to have... explosive reactions when done wrong.

He smuggled some of the books from the trunk to his cupboard, reading them whenever he had the free time. Although he couldn't do any of the spells yet, as he had no wand, he enjoyed reading them nonetheless. He had a good vocabulary from reading the dictionary (which was ironically brand new, a gift to Dudley that was thrown out almost immediately). Aside from his mother's notes, there were also several journals from his father, James Potter. Various subjects, some sport he liked called Quid-something, and extensive notes on pranks, of all things.

So there he was, enjoying the rare peace and reading his father's Transfiguration notes. His father, in his opinion was a rather odd person (his mother's journals mentioned that a lot of wizards and witches were weird in some way) but his notes on the subject were extensive, and easy to understand. He was also well versed in Charms. His mother's strength, if her collection of notes and journal were any indication, were in Runes and Arithmancy (which he found out was the magical equivalent of Math), but also had a good grasp of Charms (an influence of his dad) and Potions. He wanted to learn as much as he could, if ever he gets that letter in his 11th birthday like his mother did.

Looking back at the journal he was reading, which in front read "James Potter's Journal: Not a Diary", (another odd thing, his father seemed near obsessive in implying his masculinity it was disturbing) he closed the not-diary and opened his cupboard. His relatives never knew that the latch on the cupboard was broken, and Harry used it to his advantage. Getting some bread and milk from the refrigerator (Aunt Petunia wouldn't notice since he did most of the cooking) he went up the stairs while consuming his meal. Going up to the attic, he opened the trunk and touched the "Books" compartment. A flash of light and a small popping sound later he was gone.

Inside, he found himself in a wide rectangular room, the walls and aisles covered with book cases containing hundreds of books. Returning the journal to one of the aisles, he wandered a bit until he reached a special part of the personal library: his mother's work table.

Her mother's talent in runes turned into a love for old books, and her collection had many. Old spell books, journals, even several obscure scrolls were in the library. According to the journals, she spent many hours on that same table translating her collected books and scrolls. Some have already been translated, but a good number were only halfway or partially done. Since he couldn't practice magic, he practiced reading the runes from his mother's works. It was difficult, but he was patient and it made him feel close to his mother.

Looking at the various books, tomes and scrolls on the worktable he was about to pick a scroll to begin when a glint of gold from a tall pile of books caught his eye. Leaving the scroll he then went to the pile digging through several old books until he found a rectangular package. It was wrapped in old torn linen, and poking at the corner was the edge of a tome. A note in a torn piece of parchment was attached to the linen. Curious, Harry took a look at the note and tried to read it. The script, despite being different from regular English or even the Runes he was studying, was familiar. The curving lines and text were slightly hypnotic to the eyes, and slowly words formed out of his lips in a soft whisper, in a language he did not know, but its meaning clear to him as if it was in Queen's English.

"Erwecken Sie Radiance, das Licht der Änderung, Gaurdian des Wälzers des Karminroten Himmels."

_Awaken Radiance, the Light of Change, Guardian of the Tome of the Crimson Sky..._

Seconds pass, and Harry shakes his head as if in a daze. Wondering how he read the note, and understood the phrase, he set the book down the table and turned to study the piece of parchment a bit more. He was about to set the note aside when heard a strange noise. It was a low humming sound, like a small motor running. The room was slowly covered in soft pink light, and Harry turned to the source of both the sound and the light. He could only stare in shock and wonder.

Hovering above his mother's work table was a tome. Pieces of the torn linen were below, as if the tome ripped off its wrappings. It's cover was red leather, the borders framed in gold lines. In front of the book was a large four-pointed gold cross icon, imposed on a smaller 32-point circular star burst. The humming came from the silver chains that wrapped around the tome, held by a ring shaped lock with a red orb at the center. The entire tome glowed with power, and a red triangle with three magic circles and the 4 pointed cross at the middle appeared on the floor. Then a mechanical female voice started to call out.

"Anfängliche Angefangene Aktivierung. Keine Gefundenen Fehler. Aktive Rune-Schrift."

_Initial Activation Started. No Errors Found. Rune Script Active._

The chains holding the book fell off, but remained floating in the air, the links tinkling like small bells. The circular lock hung from one end of the chain, like the head of a snake. The book opened revealing hundreds of pages, all blank, fluttering as if blown by an invisible wind.

"Aktive Periode-Bibliothek. Simulierungsprogramm-Satz. Klares Speicherprogramm."

_Spell Library Active. Simulation Program Set. Memory Program Clear._

The book closed itself, still hovering in mid-air. It turned, and the gold cross and star burst came face to face with one Harry Potter, who could only gape at what was happening.

"Lanzekreuz Struktur Um. Gesiegeltes Sonnenritter-Programm. Aktive Sicherheitsprogramm-Abhängigkeit."

_Lanzekreuz Structure In Order. Sonnenritter Program Sealed. Security Program Dependency Active._

Harry watched the book, not blinking. This was magic, different from the magic his parents used, but still magic. A floating, talking book right in front of him. And he wanted to see what would happen next.

"Aktive Niveau-Beschränkung. Verwaltungsprogramm-Satz. Avatar Unison Form-Satz."

_Level Restriction Active. Administrative Program Set. Avatar Unison Form Set._

The chain and lock started to glow, and in a flash of light changed. In its place was a 6 inch tall girl in a form fitting red and yellow dress and skirt. She was hovering in place, her long blond hair reaching her ankles. Her eyes opened, revealing her eyes, crimson like the color of the setting sun.

Harry made a move towards the fairy-like creature but was cut off when the book blocked his way. He saw the girl open her mouth to speak, and the same voice, albeit much more softer and tinged with a bit more emotion echoed through the room.

"Gewährte Verwaltungsmächte. Verwalter-Assimilationsanfang."

_Administrative Powers Granted. Administrator Assimilation Start._

Harry had little time to react when a beam of pink light hit him in the chest. It didn't hurt, but it felt uncomfortable and he couldn't move his body. A numbing sensation spread throughout him, a small panicked whimper escaping his lips. He felt something, like a tugging from his chest. Using all his effort he leaned his head, only to see a small white glow coming from his chest.

"Das Meinungsraumfahrt-Starten. Die Linker Core Verarbeitung."

_Mindspace Program Starting. Linker Core Projection Processing._

Ribbons of light appeared around the tome, and started to wrap onto Harry's magical core. A sudden feeling of being drained washed over him, his eyes growing heavy as more of the ribbons started to wrap themselves not only on the core but also Harry himself. Before he succumbed to the urge to fall asleep, he heard the girl speak out to him, her voice laced with warm affection.

"Herzlich willkommen ins Licht, Mein Master des Karminroten Himmels."

_Welcome to the Light, My Master of the Crimson Sky._

_**********_

To Be Continued

**********

Addie's Corner:

Please read and review, since I'm an utter noob at this. First story blues and all that. Helpful comments will be appreciated. Flame and hatemail? Sure so long as it's reasonable. I'm new, not a firebucket.

This chapter has had minor mods and tweaks, and a run-through to a automated spell checker.

Addie's Encyclopedia Interdimensional:

Linker Core - a person's source of magical power. All non-flora creatures have a Core, but only a few can harness it. Power ratings go from G (Mundanes), F-E (weak magical potetial), D-B (normal magical potential), A (high magical potential). AA and AAA ratings mean improved control and ability to manipulate their magical energies. Like a muscle, Linker Cores can be strenghtened. For example, A ranks can become S or SS over time. Excessive stress on a person's Linker Core could result in extensive body damage, becoming magically crippled, or even death.

The Tomes - formed from the remaining magical energies of the sealed Tome of the Night Sky, The Tomes are "younger" copies of the original Reinforce. Their numbers are unknown, but are not deemed dangerous as their existence borders on the realm of legend. It is said that a Tome searches for a worthy master, and will travel different worlds until it finds one. Unlike the Book of Darkness, these Tomes are clean of corruption as they were born "without the taint of man in its conception". The capabilities of each individual Tome varies, but they share several common features: the pointed Velka Cross (usually combined with another symbol) on its coverface, a Knights Program, and an Unison Administrator.


	3. Prologue: Esper, Goodbye Privet Drive

Standard Disclaimer: Any franchises, properties or registered works found in this story are owned by their respective owners. I don't own the Harry Potter licenses, nor wish to own them. Likewise, I also don't own the MGLN series or anything else that gets integrated to this story. I don't seek fame nor fortune in this selfish venture into fandom.

**Red Skies and Destinies**

Prolouge

Meeting an Esper, Goodbye Privet Drive.

**********

Radiance watched as her new master, apparently a very young boy, was cocooned in the ribbons of light. The Tome, connected to the boy via the ribbons of magic that covered him, chimed as it began the process of preparing its new wielder to handle its considerable power. He was still young, and so his body would easily adjust to the flow of power over time, so only minimal modifications to his body structure would be done. As it scanned the boy's body it alerted Radiance and gave a short yet concise report on its findings to its administrator, waiting for new commands.

_Preliminary Scan Complete_

_Abnormalities in Master's Linker Core detected_

_Master's Physical body at 63% efficiency, cause determined as lack of proper diet._

_Evidence of long term physical damage found._

_State next action_

Radiance puzzled over the results of the Tome's scan. The abnormalities in the Linker Core was odd, but did not call for immediate attention. These were usually evidence of capabilities on other forms of magic, and from what she could determine at first glance the boy was probably studying it. It was the latter two results that she found disturbing. Opting to find out the answers in the easiest way, she took a look at her Master's immediate memories, which began just a few months before his second birthday. His memories from any earlier than that would have to wait when the mindscape was up.

If anybody was watching her as she surveyed the boy's memories, they would have noticed a growing red-pink aura of rage coming from her. It was rolling off her in waves that grew every minute as she stood over the unconscious boy. She was one of the Tomes, and therefore shared the kind disposition that most of her sisters had, protocols established by their Original to prevent them from becoming yet another Book of Darkness. But even that had its limits as half an hour later she was very, _very_, inclined to find the vacationing Dursleys, cast _Struggle Bind_ so they can't escape, then let loose a full powered unrestrained _Diabolic Emission_ on top of their heads. Consequences be damned. It was a given that she did not want him to stay here until the Dursleys returned, and planned to remedy the situation as early as possible.

It took a while until she finally calmed down and set the Tome to work, repairing and undoing the various physical damages borne of nearly 4 years malnutrition and abuse. Inside the magic cocoon, Harry's clothes dissolved, only to be replaced by a basic black outfit composed of a shirt, shorts and armored boots. Parts of his body were illuminated by the energies surrounding him as they were repaired and strengthened. Most of the changes in their new Master's body would be internal, becoming more evident as he approached his age of maturity. It would take at least a day before the process would be finished.

She felt the ambient magic around her, surrounding the room they were in. She knew that they were in a pocket dimension of a sort, her Master's memories giving her a sense of familiarity. She resolved to check her master later. As her magic spread out, getting a feel of the area she felt her senses latch onto something. Her curiosity piqued, she flew around until she faced an area of the room that was not covered with bookcases or stacks of reading material. It was the set of doors which lead to the other compartments and to the outside. One door interested her in particular and it was twigging her magical senses: the locked door with the plate that said "Laboratory".

The door was kept closed by a simple array of spells, since Harry's mother wasn't as adept at spellwork compared to her husband. It was composed of a locking spell for the door itself, a middle level shielding charm to discourage anyone from opening the door and anti-disruption spell (which she found in one of her translated books) to prevent it from being canceled by a _Finite Incantem _or _Alohomora_. What made it ingenious however was the use of runes carved to the door to power the spells, turning it into a low powered but efficient ward. The runes were hidden by the numerous posted warnings, so as to not make them completely visible. A hidden rune near the doorknob, when channeled with magic, would disrupt the array and let the person in. That was the normal way to get in (and only she knew how to).

Radiance, however didn't know that. All she saw was a magic barrier blocking her way. It was different from the magic shields and barrier fields she knew from memory. Beyond that door was something reacting to her magic, and curiosity was getting the better of her. So she did the only thing she could think of at the time, and noted to herself to apologize to her Master later.

She couldn't use any of her traditional attack spells, as a good number of them were in the "large blast radius" and "nothing left to bury" categories. Elemental Based magic was also out, as Radiance only knew Ice, Fire and Plasma types. Freezing the door was useless, and her other types were also out as the door (and the entire compartment) was made of wood. She didn't have any of the Knight's devices at hand to help (Graf Eisen's barrier breaking abilities would be good right about now). So she went for her favored alternative.

As administrator and avatar to the Tome of the Crimson Sky, and one of the first, she received a good deal of information from the magical energies that once was their Original. Part of this was a copy of the data extracted from the Linker Core of one of the more formidable mages faced by the Book of Darkness: an 9 year-old mage by the name of Nanoha Takamachi. Radiance based herself on her image when she took form. Aside from the hair and the eyes, she was a perfect miniature of the enigmatic mage. She also took to the said mage's style of combat and spells, namely pummeling targets with volleys of powerful shot and buster spells. She still preferred her own spells, but these came in a close second.

She hovered back a good distance from the door and took a ready stance, an arm held forward to the door. It was the weakest iteration of the only shot spell she knew, and hopefully it wouldn't be too much. She can't use too much power yet, as until their new Master accepted them, she would be running on her reserve energy. Not that it wasn't more than enough though.

"_Divine Shooter_," she intoned as a magic circle appeared before her palm. Four balls of pink magical energy formed, aimed towards her target. "_Shoot!" _she said, her command causing the four balls to hit the door, targeting the hinges and the knob. They pierced through the magic barrier in no time, leaving holes on where the door was once connected to the walls. She felt the barrier disperse. The door remained upright, so she approached and gave the door a small push. A few seconds later the door succumbed to gravity and fell with an unceremonious thump, sending a small cloud of powdered debris flying. Inspecting her handiwork (and finding that the door was salvageable, so it wasn't all that bad) she then continued inside the once sealed room in search of what was setting off her senses.

The Laboratory compartment was unique compared to the others. Rather than old polished wood, the entire compartment was covered in stone and tile. A long rectangular table occupied the middle of the room beside two old-fashioned barrel stoves, a pipe for the smoke snaking onto the roof of the compartment. Just as the last room this was covered in shelves, but rather than books the contained jars and bottles of various liquids, powders and other sundry potion ingredients. It was in one of these jars that Radiance felt the twinge of magic calling to her. Flying around and looking at the various concoctions and some of their ingredients, she then proceeded to inspect them one by one until she reached a glass display. It was a simple glass box, the top left open for reach.

Whatever it was, it wasn't a potion ingredient. It was a small red sphere, and it radiated yet _another _type of magic, different from the Mid/Velka variety she knew or Master's Wizarding magic. It felt somewhat _alive_. She approached the sphere, and felt it pulse a bit as it responded. She felt a presence, old and powerful yet a sense of peace washed over her. She stopped as a female voice, faint and vaguely musical, came from the sphere.

_Greetings, Young One._

"Hallo Älter." she responded politely. _Hello Elder. _The voice expressed amusement to her words.

_It has been years since I last held a conversation with anyone, much less a being of pure magic. It seems I have been asleep for quite a while. Thank you for waking me._

"Ihr Willkommen." _Your welcome._

The two of them talked about magic, and themselves. The voice introduced herself as Siren, an Esper. Radiance was surprised to hear that like her, Siren was not native to this dimension. She was sent here accidentally by a botched summoning ritual, reduced to a crystalline orb many years ago. The wizards didn't know what to make of her, classifying her as a harmless magical relic (showing how little did they know). James Potter found the orb in the Potter Family Vaults, and gave it to Lily as an anniversary gift. She was able to communicate to Lily a little, teaching her a bit of White Magic. Radiance told her about Harry, and what she found out about his relatives from the memories. Siren was understandably incensed at the child's treatment. More so as the boy was Lily's child. It was when Radiance was sharing her plans to leave the Dursleys when a sudden burst of inspiration struck her.

_I think I may be able to help you in that regard._ Seeing the small girl's confusion, she continued. _There are worlds, equivalent to the size of some countries in this world, that exist near the home dimension Espers stay. We keep them as territories of sorts. If you do me a favor I think I can convince my fellow Sirens to gift you one of ours, this one in particular. _Using a bit of her power, she projected an image. It was a forest, and in the middle was a large crystalline structure. It looked like a castle, but made entirely of light blue crystal. Three huge spires stood like towers at the middle of the structure. The view shifted and zoomed out showing mountains, lakes and forests. The view zoomed out farther until the image became a crescent moon shaped continent and a few scattered islands on a large blue ocean. Radiance found the offer interesting, and asked what the Esper wanted. Siren gave out instructions to her for a ritual to send them there. It was a variation of a summoning ritual Lily found in her tomes. Everything that they needed was already prepared, in a chest at one corner of the room. Siren was not able to do the ritual with Lily as it called for a conduit to receive a large amount of magical power from her. Since Radiance was essentially a magical device, she had no problems with the amount of energy to be used.

A few hours before the two started the ritual, Radiance went out of the trunk to collect Harry's things. Finding the cupboard under the stairs (getting yet another urge to blast the Dursleys into oblivion) she levitated what little the boy had in material possessions and put them into the trunk. Then she proceeded to pillage the house of whatever valuables that might be of use, packing them along. She emptied their kitchen cupboards of whatever food they had, including the refrigerator, which amounted to food provisions that would last for a year. She took what furniture and appliances she deemed useful from every room. Clothes were not a problem, as the Tome could provide its new master a simple wardrobe. The Dursley's garage was lavishly equipped with assorted tools and working kits, gifts from Vernon's job despite that he had no use for them. They were all in pristine condition. The garage was emptied of all its contents an hour later.

Later Radiance took Siren out of the trunk along with the materials they needed and went to the living room, which was empty. With Siren's instructions she placed several stones, each carved with a number of runes, around them. The Esper then began channeling energy to Radiance, who then distributed it to the surrounding stones. After a few minutes they stopped, and the charged stones started to glow as a portal of swirling colors materialized in the middle of the room.

The portal would only remained open for a minute, but it was more than enough time. The trunk and Siren were levitated through the portal. Radiance went last, but not without leaving something for the Dursleys.

Minutes after the portal closed, a black ball of energy started to grow in the middle of the room. By the time the delayed _Diabolic Emission_ was dispersed, nothing of the house (or the surrounding yard for that matter) was left. By morning the neighbors were wondering why there was a large circular crater where Number 4 Privet Drive once was.

**********

To Be Continued

**********

Addie's Corner:

This is an entirely new chapter to replace the previous one. The material from that chapter would appear later on, so no worries. I kinda rushed that one, so it was less than satisfactory to me. A reviewer suggested I get Diana to abduct Harry from the Dursleys, so I played around with that idea. It fit with what I was planning later on so here we are. The Espers and Lily's knowledge of White Magic will come to play much later in the story.

I really wanted to DE the Dursleys, but fitting it would be a stretch. So I did the next best thing I could think of.

Addie's Encyclopedia Interdimensional:

Espers – the Espers are powerful beings, and their influence is found in many worlds and dimensions. They are called in many names (Summons, Guardian Forces, Aeons, etc), and are known to lend their powers and blessings to warriors, mages and summoners. They come in many forms, and with different powers and abilities. A good number of them are elemental in nature, while others have powers over light or darkness. Their origins are unknown despite the numerous legends and rumors about them.

White Magic – also Holy Magic, a school of magic focusing on healing, removing ailments and boosting the attributes of the targets.

Struggle Bind – a spell that summons chains of light to wrap around the targets, restraining them. Increasing the power of the spell gives the chains the ability to slice whatever is wrapped in them.

Non-original spell, MGLN A's.

Diabolic Emission – an AOE (area of effect) spell that summons a black ball of concentrated magic that slowly expands, destroying everything in its radius until it is dissipated. Non-original spell, MGLN A's.


	4. Prologue: Setting the Stage

Standard Disclaimer: Any franchises, properties or registered works found in this story are owned by their respective owners. I don't own the Harry Potter licenses, nor wish to own them. Likewise, I also don't own the MGLN series or anything else that gets integrated to this story. I don't seek fame nor fortune in this selfish venture into fandom.

**Red Skies and Destinies**

Prolouge

Setting the Stage

**********

A welcoming party was waiting for them as Radiance stepped out of the portal. It seemed that Siren, after passing through, was able to call her sisters to their location. Radiance noticed them when she saw the open field they landed on. She had heard Siren's descriptions of what she looked like before, and looking around she can take a pretty good guess about their current company. There was currently a small flock of fair skinned women around her. Their bodies were covers in feathers, and rather than hair, a pair of overly large wings that reached their feet adorned their heads. The Sirens around her were not hostile, rather they were staring at her oddly. She decided to speak out first.

"Grüße zu Ihnen, Sirenen." she spoke to them respectfully. _Greetings to you, Sirens._

One of the Sirens, one with golden-colored feathers with purple wingtips stood towering over the rest of them. She approached Radiance, who hovered levelly to her gaze. She didn't open her mouth to speak, yet her words were heard clearly by all of them in the field.

_Greetings to you, child. You were the one to rescue my daughter?_

"Ja." _Yes. _Radiance nodded in answer. The Siren speaking to her was probably their leader, from the way she carried herself among them. She levitated the crystalline orb with her to the Siren's awaiting hands, who handed it to two with red and blue feathers respectively.

The miniature girl watched in slight amusement as the pair of bird-women were fussing over the orb that was once their lost sister. There was much noise coming there. Others were around them,watching and looking up she saw several more circling them overhead. It was quite a reunion, to them.

The Siren she rescued, still in crystal form, was presented to the leader. Radiance knew that her friend would have to convince the leader of their case, but it seemed that the elder Siren was grateful enough to give her and her Master the world she showed her. The Sirens did not need it, since they were perfectly happy where they lived. They mentioned something about a formal council that would happen in the near future, and promised to visit when they were settled. The lead Siren gave her a crystal key (which shrunk to her size, which was convenient) that served as a teleport medium to the castle. After bidding them farewell, she and the trunk were gone in a flash of blue light.

**********

Inside the trunk, Harry remained ignorant of the events that has transpired. He didn't know that he was no longer in Number 4 Privet Drive, or that said house was now a large spherical crater courtesy of one vengeful 6 inch tall magical construct. Harry was in temporary stasis, as the Tome fixed the various accumulated injuries he had. Physical damage was easy to fix, but time-consuming, not to mention the various discreet enhancements that needed to be added. It was a good thing that Harry was unconscious, as the process would have been extremely painful to him.

Bones were one complication. Harry had a lot of accumulated damage from several beatings, fractures among them. The Dursleys had their signature punishments to blame for that. Vernon had his cast-iron buckle from his belt, Petunia got the frying pan (oddly enough, it was the only times she ever used the damn thing) and his cousin had taken to using cricket bats. Naturally his bones could be likened to an old clay pot: solid but easily breakable. The Tome took nearly 8 hours re-breaking bones in his limbs and ribs for them to heal properly. Another 2 hours was spent healing and reinforcing said bones afterward.

It continued like this as the Tome continued to assess and repair Harry's body. Muscles were left mostly unaltered, so that they can develop as he grows. Various organs were fixed, and put into nominal levels of performance, to help the boy develop. That took yet another 6 hours of continuous work.

Various scars, memoirs to beatings and punishments doled out by relatives and their implements, were healed, leaving little to no traces. One scar, however, was stubbornly resisting attempts to heal. The Tome gave a more in-depth scan of the scar, and puzzled over the results.

The scar had its own Linker Core, or rather a fragment of one. Tendrils of corrupted magic snaked out of the fragment, but was contained. However, the Tome labeled it as a threat. It acted like a tumor, a rather benign tumor but a tumor none the less. Using its ribbons of magic it isolated the fragment from Harry's forehead, cutting its connection to him. Rather than just destroying it, the Tome used a Sealing spell to purify the fragment, effectively removing whatever corruption (or soul pieces for that matter) before reconstituting it into a weaker but functional Core. The Tome wasn't bothered by the inhuman screech coming from the fragment as it was purified via being blasted by pure magical damage. The scar would remain untouched, but now it was just an ordinary scar that would fade over time. The newly born Core was set aside as the Tome moved on, not knowing how much an impact its actions would cause.

**********

A world away, wandering the mountains of Albania (home to Vampires, Dhampirs, and recently a somewhat-dead-but-not-really spectral Dark Lord) a scream of pain and anger echoed through the wind, the source ignorant of what caused him to have such a reaction.

In a certain department for the British Ministry of Magic, the container of a certain Prophecy went black and then broke into pieces for no apparent reason.

Miles away in Scotland, in the middle of a class on reading tea leaves, one Seer slash Divination professor suddenly had the feeling that Fate, Destiny or the Great Pumpkin (or any permutation of the three) was about to ream her for one of her prophecies. The students were puzzled when she suddenly marched out the room dismissing them early. A week later, the class was put on hold as said professor was found in a nearby town drinking herself into a Firewhiskey induced coma and had to be sent to the school's Hospital Wing, where she tried to do the same with the school's potion cupboard. She was only partially successful though.

In his office, the Headmaster had the sudden inexplicable urge to join the professor in getting drunk, but due to staving off evil paperwork, which multiplied like garden gnomes every time he left his desk, had to settle on a lemondrop binge. A week later he was spotted in the Hospital Wing asking for a potion for toothaches. As luck would have it, the last bottle for said potion was accidentally given to the drunk professor rather than a hangover tonic. The Headmaster left nursing his jaw grumbling about the pain his acquired cavities were wreaking havoc in his mouth.

Yes, a lot of things were going to be different.

**********

Back to the Tome, it finished its work on Harry's body, retracting most of the ribbons that encircled the boy like a shell. It sent a telepathic message to Radiance, to begin the second phase of the process: working on Harry's Core to handle their power. It was a process of strengthening his core to handle channeling the energies rather than boosting it in power levels. Powering up the Core would be easy, as initial scans pegged Harry to be already a modest low C in power alone, even at a young age. Most mages were stop-gapped reaching B-A ranks in their lifetimes, but estimates by both the Tome and Radiance determined that Harry would be at least an A rank one his 9th birthday. They would be reinforcing the core to prevent it from "overloading" from the large amount of magical power. The process called for Radiance herself to enter the Tome's simulated projection of Harry's mindscape and finding the representation of his magic, his Linker Core.

As Radiance went into the Tome's simulated version of Harry's mind, she expected it to be same as to any 4-year olds: disorganized with lots of stray thoughts flitting about. What she saw after entering his mind was slightly different. She found herself in a large circular chamber, walls of white meeting above her head in a dome. Above was a large blue sphere slowly spinning in midair, giving light to the chamber. The floor was littered with hundreds of books, representations of what is stored in his mind, in piles and stacks around her. In the middle of the room was a worktable not unlike the one in the trunk.

She went straight to the sphere, which she surmised as Harry's Linker Core. As she approached however, she noticed something different. Besides the Core which she sensed as her Master's, there were 3 others, spinning slowly in orbit around his core like moons. This baffled her, as a living being can only have one core. Upon further inspection she found that they were independent of Harry's Core, and she sensed protective magic binding them to him. She first set to work on Harry's core, creating limiters and strengthening the "walls" around the it. Watching as the Core pulsed in response as it adapted to her additions, she turned her attention to the three errant "moons".

_This must be the abnormalities the Tome detected earlier. _Radiance mused to herself.

She approached the largest of the three satellite Cores and scanned it. What she found shocked her even more. Linker Cores were a source of magical power, with "memories" of how the owner manipulated the energies to use in spells. The Book of Darkness collected the cores of numerous creatures and mages, and in the process acquired their abilities and spells only to be lost when the corrupted Book destroyed its Master. This core however was very different. It felt alive yet dormant, and rather than spells, it held a template of personality, knowledge, memories and emotions: the things that made a person unique. Digging into the memories, she found a name that sent her mind reeling.

Wanting to confirm her suspicions, she scanned the two other Satellite Cores. The large one was similar to the first, containing a personal template in place of spell data. The small one had a template, but it was personality and emotions only. It was pretty much blank. Exiting the mindscape, she instructed the Tome to extract the three cores, as she severed the magic binding them to her Master.

A plan began to form in Radiance's mind. She was already informed by the Tome about the fragment it found earlier, and now she found 3 more intact Cores. That made for four usable Cores. She went to the Tome and opened it to a random page, giving commands out loud.

"Entsiegeln Sie Sonneritter Programm. Programm-Modifizierungsweise."

_Unseal Sonneritter Program. Program Alteration Mode._

Line of curving script and diagrams appeared on the page of the Tome, glowing slightly as they materialized. The Tome could be considered a computer of sorts, tasked with manipulating magical energies via programs stored in it. Finding the section of the program she wanted, she ran her fingers across the page as several lines of runes added themselves to the program. Minutes pass as she continued to add more modifications to her work. She watched as the Tome absorbed the cores to use.

Radiance knew that she couldn't raise Harry by herself. He needed a real family, not like those relatives of his. He needed guardians who would look after him. He would need teachers to instruct him in Wizard magic. Hopefully with this she could supplement all of those. Her voice had a sligh echo as she recited the aria.

"Im Namen des Wälzers des Karminroten Himmels

Ich besuche die Wächter des Wälzers

Diejenigen, die dienen und den Träger des Lichtes schützen

Erwecken Sie meine Sonnenritter."

_In the name of the Tome of the Crimson Sky_

_I call upon the Tome's Guardians_

_Those who serve and protect the Bearer of the Light_

_Awaken my Knights of the Sun._

Four Velkan magic circles appeared around the Tome. White, blue, red and purple lights flickered as she watched the Cores change. A halo of light descended from each circle as 4 forms hovered over them, curled and evidently asleep. Using a bit of power, she teleported them to a different compartment in the trunk. _Master can meet them afterwards, _she thought to herself. A moment later she was gone, returning to Harry's mindscape to wake and greet her new Master.

**********

"Erwecken Sie durch kleinen Master. Wir haben viel, um zu besprechen."

_Wake up little Master. We have much to discuss._

She watched as the small form of her new Master stirred out of his dormant state. As she saw the last traces of sleep leave him she lowered his hovering form slowly as to not scare him. She saw his green eyes sparkling as he eyed his surroundings, until those eyes fell upon her. She saw emotions flash from his eyes: amazement, curiosity, and a bit of wariness that slowly faded. A smile graced her lips, the same smile as she had when she first greeted him. He was a good person, regardless of what his relatives did to him. She felt that her new Master would live up to her Mother's expectations.

"Ich sehe, dass Sie Master wach sind. Ich kann das fühlen Sie haben Fragen so fühlen Sie sich bitte frei zu fragen."

_I see you are awake Master. I can sense that you have questions, so please feel free to ask._

_**********_

To Be Continued

**********

Addie's Corner:

And that's a wrap. More of ex-chapter 2 will be appearing next chapter. Took some time with this, what with several corrections and my time being occupied by watching my littlest brother in the hospital for several days. Diana (Radiance) has been pretty busy, so Harry's going to get some screen time next chapter.

A bit of feedback from the reviews. In the premise that Harry is too young to cook at age 4, its not entirely impossible. A few of my cousins can already cook rice and some simple fry foods at that age. Include the Dursley factor and it becomes more likely. As for making Harry too smart, the only excuse canon-Harry has is bullying at a young age, and hanging too much around Ron at Hogwarts (There won't be Ron bashing... well maybe just a bit). As for being overpowered, yeah the Nanoha-Verse is like that, but I'm trying to dilute that effect a bit. Harry won't be getting any Espers as partners, as that would be really overkill. There will be other Devices for some canon characters. Harry will still have a wand, but that's just for schoolwork. Pairings? Not really sure, but a certain bookworm might, if I can swing it.

The Prologues are almost done, so I'm contemplating what to do for the in-Hogwarts parts. Take note that they would be substantially longer than the Prologues, as these were just written to "establish the premise" as it were.

Still pondering on how to make my Harry sound smart while staying in the premise of being a 4 year old boy. Ideas would be welcome.


	5. Prologue: Histories and Futures

Standard Disclaimer: Any franchises, properties or registered works found in this story are owned by their respective owners. I don't own the Harry Potter licenses, nor wish to own them. Likewise, I also don't own the MGLN series or anything else that gets integrated to this story. I don't seek fame nor fortune in this selfish venture into fandom.

**Red Skies and Destinies**

Prolouge

Histories and Futures

**********

"Erwecken Sie durch kleinen Master. Wir haben viel, um zu besprechen." an oddly familiar female voice chimed to Harry, who was currently asleep.

_Wake up little master. We have much to discuss._

He stirred a bit, but not much. Sleep was something Harry never took for granted, as it was one of the few times that the Dursleys left him mostly alone. He felt particularly comfortable now, as if he was not sleeping on the old cot that served as his bed. His thoughts were a daze as the last vestiges of sleep left him, and memories of what happened started to sink in.

The weird tome and the note, the light, getting wrapped in pink ribbons of light (he briefly wondered why it was pink, filing it away for later) and the girl. He then realized why he felt odd. He was floating! His over sized clothes were gone, replaced by a sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts in black unknown material that was just his size. On his feet were a pair of what appeared to be metal boots, but it felt light and easy to move in. As the urge to sleep slowly left him, he slowly hovered downward until the sound of his metal boots meeting the floor was heard. As he looked on what he was wearing a thought came to surface.

_This is so cool!_

Looking around, he saw that he was no longer in the mini-library of his mother's trunk. Instead he was in a large circular chamber, walls of white meeting above his head in a dome. A large blue sphere lit the room like a big night light. He was interrupted from his musings when the same voice from before called him out. Turning, he found the miniature girl from before, sitting at the edge of what looked like his mother's work table, which was in the middle of the room. Scattered on the floor around them were numerous books, in stacks and piles. Beside her lay the red and gold tome, sitting peacefully beside her on the table. She had a mysterious looking smile as she looked at him from her perch. He approached her, until he was only several paces away from her. She stood from the table as she addressed him.

"Ich sehe, dass Sie Master wach sind. Ich kann das fühlen Sie haben Fragen so fühlen Sie sich bitte frei zu fragen."

_I see you are awake Master. I can sense that you have questions, so please feel free to ask._

_She seems friendly_, Harry mused to himself. A a dozen or so questions were wanted to ask by Harry, but in his hurry blurted out the more pressing ones.

"Um... How come you talk funny? Where is this place? And who are you?"

The little girl, with the same smile still on her lips, hovered from the table, her arms to her sides as she chanted two words in clear Queen's English as a soft glow covered her.

"Babel's Gift", she said, and then proceeded to explain in slightly accented English that surprised Harry.

"As to who I am, you may call me Radiance, and I function as Guardian of the Tome of the Crimson Sky," she gestured to the now inert tome beside her "For your first question, as the new Master, you have been granted by the Tome the ability to understand the Velkan language, so it would come to you naturally to learn it. I now just used a simple language spell so that we can converse in your native tongue, just so we can understand each other better.

Harry nodded a bit, and then listened as she continued "As to where we are Master, this is your mind, or a representation of it created by the Tome so we can learn more about you." She paused to let the statement sink in.

"Wait wait wait, we're in my head!?" his voice carried an incredulous tone, "I think my mind would have been, I dunno, cleaner?" asked a puzzled Harry, as he gestured to the scattered piled of books around them. Having been around his mother's books for quite some time, he found the current state of his mind not to his liking. Radiance, clearly amused by the comment by the way a few giggles came from her, answered him.

"Believe me Master, for someone as young as yourself having this level of organization in your mind is an achievement. But if it bothers you so much," at this Harry gave a very audible affirmative, "you _can_ change it. This mindscape is what you make of it, all you have to do is visualize what you want it to look like." Harry, with a bit more encouragement from Radiance closed his eyes as he willed his surroundings to change. After nearly a minute he opened his eyes. Shelves of books were now in the room, arranged very much like the library in his mother's trunk. Radiance nodded in approval as she watched, and continued.

"These bookshelves symbolize divisions in what is your mind. Each of the books here symbolizes a piece of you. Memories, practical knowledge, habits and quirks are all found here. Even memories that you think you have forgotten can be viewed." Seeing the apprehensive look on Harry's face, she then answered his unasked question.

"You can even view your memories of your parents when you were a baby, Master."

Harry flinched a bit in surprise. "H-how did you know?" he asked.

"I am bonded to you Master, and so I know a lot of things about you. When the tome accepted you, it also absorbed part of your Linker Core" she then gestured to the giant floating sphere on top of them, "giving me an overview of what you knew about yourself, and also to fix your body to handle the boost in power."

Harry stared at her a bit before she hovered and waved for him to follow. Several bookshelves later she pointed to a shelf composed of small books, the size of those pocket novels his Aunt liked to read.

"Your memories Master as a baby are smaller because you spend more time asleep rather than awake." Radiance explained. "You can view them anytime that you wish, as a side effect of generating a mindscape you now have better memory retention compared to most adults." She then hovered to Harry's right shoulder, using it as a seat. Harry gave her a questioning look.

"As I said earlier Master, I am here to learn more about you, so I will be with you through my bond as you look through these memories. To view them, you have to open the book and the memories would come to you." She said in explanation. His questioning look still remained.

"Why'd you keep calling me Master? My name's Harry."

"It is a title, more specifically you are now Master of the Tome of the Crimson Sky. But I can call you by your name if you want to, Master." She watched as Harry gave a twitch as she called him Master yet again. _This would be quite amusing, I think._

"I'd like it if you would. Do you have a shorter name than Radiance, it's a bit hard for me. Can I call you Diana?" he said.

"It would be fine, Master Harry." Yet another twitch. Harry just rolled his eyes at her as she gave him an amused grin.. And with that the two of them opened the first book, looking through the eyes of a baby boy named Harry James Potter.

**********

There were no secrets, no lies nor half-truths. Harry's memories were crystal clear on that score. It was a complete recount of Harry-the-baby's conscious memories, from his birth to the day he was left on the porch of the Dursleys. It was a lot to swallow for Harry, and he had to be calmed down. Diana meanwhile was taking note of several important things: the existence of a prophecy, the Dark Idiot who she assumed would be still after Master, and finally Dumbledore. He was responsible for a lot of grief in Harry's life. Revealing a Prophecy in a tavern where people could listen in to them? Leaving Harry to his abusive relatives? He was as much a cause of problems as the other two. And from what she heard the old fool say at the end of it, Harry would be in the thick of it all. There was also Harry's innocent godfather Sirius Black to consider. Preparations would be needed.

But that was for much later. Right now she had to find Harry.

Harry meanwhile was in a somber mood, sitting on the chair he called up in his mindscape. He now knew what happened to his parents. This Dark Lord wasn't dead, from what Diana could glean out from the memories they saw. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he came back. Even as he was a dimension away from it all (as Diana was had explained their new situation) he knew that he would have to act later on, on pain of letting an entire nation fall into the hands of a madman.

"Master Harry?" Diana was back, hovering nearby. He faced her, his mind still trying to wrap itself around the facts. The little sprite was very helpful, easing him from the burdens his memories reveled to him.

"Just thinking, Diana." he answered. "My life's certainly quite a mess." He looked at her with eyes a bit downcast. "I don't think I can handle it all."

"You do not have to. You have me and the Tome to help you. Whatever it is you face, We will be with there to stand by your side. I am your partner.." Diana said to Harry as she comforted him. Harry's depressed mood was lifting a little, and he gave his new partner a small smile of appreciation. "Thanks, Diana. Things might be messed up a lot, but at least I got a friend out of it all."

"No, I should be the one thanking you Harry. With you, I finally found a purpose and a worthy Master to serve." she said as Harry gave her a confused look. "I suppose it's only fair for me to share my own story to you Master. Would you like to hear it?" Wanting to know more about the Tome and her in particular, he gave his answer. "Yes."

"This story a real event," she started, as an images formed behind her. Harry watched in interest, as like any little boy, nothing made a story better than having pictures. "In another world, in a different time, there was a young girl who cannot walk. She lived by herself, and was very lonely." An image of a brown haired girl, older than him by several years came up. A name in the same cursive script he first found in the note with the Tome appeared: _Hayate Yagami_. "On her 9th birthday, she became the mistress of the Book of Darkness, a dangerous and powerful magical artifact. Because of her weak constitution, the Book summoned its servants, the Wolkenritter or Cloud Knights to aid her." Another image, that of two women, a girl and one man with dog ears in black form fitting outfits not unlike the ones Harry was now wearing appeared. Names appeared as before, _Signum_, _Shamal_, _Vita _and _Zafira_."Instead of treating them as servants, she showered them with affection, and they became her new family. They adored her, not only as their mistress, but also as the person who first showed them what it means to be loved." More images, showing the women and girl in normal clothes, and a large blue wolf-like dog, at home or shopping with their master. "She didn't want them to serve her, seeing them as persons. She wanted to live with them in peace, and in time they too shared her views. But it did not last long."

"Her health was deteriorating, her body weakening. The Knights thought that they had found the cause of her failing health: the Book itself. It needed magical energy since it was in an incomplete state, and was slowly consuming the magic core of their master since she was not fully assimilated by the book. Not wanting to lose her, the Knights started to secretly collect Linker Cores to power the book and to fully integrate the girl as their new mistress. They did not know that it was only a part of the book, it's corrupted security program that was rejecting her."

"Their actions however drew the attention of the TSAB, a police force that sought to prevent harmful magical events. They had previous encounters before with the Book of Darkness and the Wolkenritter, and sought to stop them." Images of battles, between the Wolkenritter (in battle dresses) and members of the TSAB appeared in earnest. Two girls, who looked to be the same age as the one named Hayate, one in a white uniform dress wielding a staff and a girl in a black one-piece combat outfit with a cloak wielding an pole arm / beam scythe were in plenty of the pictures. Harry took note that the girl in white looked a lot like Diana, and took note to ask her about it later.

"The conflict escalated when a third party started to intervene, at first helping the Knights but later sacrificing them to complete the Book. The mistress, placed under an illusion making her believe that the the TSAB were the one responsible for the disappearance of her Knights, lost herself to grief and her body was possessed by the Book, or rather its malfunctioning security program." Images of a red eyed woman with silver hair and black wings, in a black battle dress appeared, fighting off the girls from the TSAB and their allies.

"As the battle continued, the mistress who was trapped inside her own body was able to talk to the Administrative Program, who had lost control. Learning the history behind the Book of Darkness, and its true name as the Tome of the Night Sky, she then convinced the program that she did not hate it for what it once was, giving it a new name and purpose."

With this a single scene came to be, playing like a clip from a movie. The girl Hayate, in her wheelchair was reaching to the silver haired woman, her hands holding her face. A white triangle, with the same 4 pointed cross he saw when Radiance awakened, was spinning as her words echoed out.

**********

_In my name as the Mistress of the Night Sky, I grant you a new name._

_She who gives strength to others, the bringer of fortune, the Blessed Wind..._

_Reinforce_

**********

Diana continued the story reverently, as Harry returned his attention to her. "They succeeded in banishing the errant program, with the help of the restored Wolkenritter and the TSAB using the cannon of the Warship Asura out in space. However the problem did not end there."

"Reinforce discovered that it was only a matter of time before her removed security program was rebuilt. She left Knights to guard their Mistress in her absence. Not wanting to put her in any more danger, she asked the TSAB to seal her and the Tome of the Night Sky." Another scene started to play as her words ended. Snow was falling, and Reinforce, with the Tome in hand, was facing the two TSAB girls who would be sealing her. Her words stirred something in Harry, not noticing that a few tears have fallen down his eyes.

**********

_One day, you will surely understand._

_To meet that special person, to love them deeper than any sea, and wish to protect their happiness._

_**********_

_This will be the end of the Tome of the Night Sky._

**********

_Mistress Hayate... it's alright._

_I had lived for quite a long time, and in the end I received a beautiful name and love from you._

_With that, I'll leave this world smiling._

_**********_

_The duty of the Tome is to protect its Mistress from any and all dangers._

_Please let me do my duty in the best of my abilities._

_**********_

_I will always be be with you, in your Knights and in your Magic._

_I will always be right by your side._

_**********_

_It's alright Hayate-chan._

_Right now I'm the happiest magical tome in the world._

_**********_

_Mistress Hayate, I have but one request._

_When I am sealed, I will leave a small, powerless piece of myself._

_If it is fine with you, do not give my name to that piece._

_Give it instead to the new vessel that will hold your magic in the future._

_The Blessed Wind, Reinforce._

_And I'll make sure my soul will dwell within it._

_**********_

_Thank you... and goodbye._

_**********_

Diana sighed as she watched Harry dry his tears. He was like Hayate in so many ways, and it was no mystery to her she was drawn to him. She wanted to find the same thing her Mother had, a master to serve and love as Reinforce had. She waited a while before continuing to finish the tale.

"In the end, Reinforce was sealed, and her magical energies were dispersed in a pocket dimension. In there, those energies reformed themselves into different entities. The largest one, which contained the soul of Reinforce, reformed itself as a Unison Device and was reunited with her Mistress. She is now Reinforce Zwei, Guardian of the Tome of the Azure Sky."

She pointed to the last image, a miniature of Reinforce in white and blue floating on a much older Hayate's shoulder. Winding the story to a close, she banished the picture and faced Harry yet again.

"Those same energies gave birth to me and my siblings, the Tomes. Like Mother Reinforce, we search for that special someone to serve and love, to create a bond like the one they share. And in my search I found you." she said as she hovered and landed on his arm.

Harry stared dumbfounded at the sprite. No words could paint what he felt just then. Lifting his left hand he used his small fingers to brush her long golden hair. She seemed to like that, and took his hand in a hug. "Whatever happens then, we'll face it together." He said to her.

"I think it is time we returned to the real world, Master. I still have to introduce you to your Knights and to fix our new home." she said as she stopped her embrace and took her place in Harry's shoulder. "Lets go." And with that the two left the mindscape, to face what the future may hold.

**********

To Be Continued

**********

Addie's Corner:

And with this chapter, the Prologues are now complete. There will be a time skip, and expect the next chapter to come out much later, as I said they would be quite more substantial. The background story for the Tomes is largely canon Nanoha A's, with a bit of creative supposition thrown in for good measure.

As I said on both my profile and to a reviewer, corrections for the German in the story would be highly appreciated. When the story progresses enough I'll be correcting those for my reader's sake.

Addie's Encyclopedia Interdimensional:

TSAB – also the Time Space Administration Bureau. An interplanetary and interdimensional peacekeeping force that watches over several worlds for developing magic and technology, based in the world of Mid-Childa. Their duties include detaining interplanetary criminals, locating and neutralizing dangerous Lost Logia (magical artifacts from a highly advanced civilization that wiped itself out) and providing support for sufficiently advanced worlds. Their main force in composed of trained mages equipped with Devices. Although powerful, their forces are limited so they stay on nearby dimensions and "local" worlds.

Book of Darkness – a corrupted magical artifact (originally known as the Tome of the Night Sky) said to give great power to those who could complete collecting Linker Cores to fill its 666 pages. Many sought the power the Book and its Knights gave. Unknown to them, the Book once completed would consume its host and wreak destruction and transport itself to another world to continue. This cycle of destruction was ended by the Last Mistress of the Night Sky, Hayate Yagami with the aid of TSAB personnel and then-provisional agents Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa (now Harlaown).


End file.
